Always and Forever
The sun beamed upon everyone's face, at least those who dared to get out of their homes. A young man locked his gaze onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow him feed off of it's beauty and live forever. He felt warm and gave off a cheeky smile. "This day could make everyone live off of it's beauty forever", he said. The young man in his early twenties walked freely in the compound of the Inari-house; walking with a faster than average pace, as if he was looking for something or someone. His neon green eyes had a strange spark in them, between the fortification and the concrete around him, it was one of the most beautiful things one could ever see. After walking a considerable distance and climbing a flight of stairs, he reached a door. Lowering his head, he knocked on the door and then placed both his hands in front of each other, crossed and facing downwards. He stood up right without slouching and his cologne gave off a light, sweet fragrance that radiated sensuality. Like a well dressed gentle man, the young man cleared his throat before speaking in a low tone. "Sister, it's me, Shin! Please, open up." Instead of Samarra, the young man's cousin Valarie opened the door. "Hiya Shin, what's going on?" She said in a casual tone. The brunette was wearing a white crop top with sweatpants, no doubt showing her disrespect to the evening activities. Valarie was the black sheep of the family, she was not capable of using Lightning Magic or Beast Summoning Magic. Instead she opted for Chain Magic, which was a surprise to all of her family. "Good-morning, Valarie. What are you doing in sister's room?" Shin inquired as he brought his hand closer and looked at his watch. "Uh, nevermind. If sister is with you in there, ask her to join us for breakfast, will you? Be a good girl and come down in 10 minutes. Father does not like waiting", Shin added as was about to turn away when suddenly, he thought he saw Samarra. Popping her head out from behind Valarie, Samarra greets her brother with a smile. "Hey, there's my favorite brother! Don't tell Hiro..." She laughs out as she maneuvers around her cousin to give her brother a warm hug. "I'm home for less than an hour and I already have two visitors; it makes me think I need to visit a bit more often...So how's it going?" "I missed you!" he exclaimed, as he smiled during the hug. The joy being reunited with his sibling was overwhelming, enough, to even cause the cold, calculating Shin let out a small laugh. "Do not worry, I won't tell him. As long as you join us. Shall we? I can tell you all about how I had to endure our brother's eccentric escapades and father's wrath for letting him be a wild-goose, I can assure you one thing though, you have made us all proud. Father won't stop talking about you and your accomplishments but don't tell him I told you..." "Hey hey, cut the lovefest if you're not going to invite me." Valarie said with a cocky smile and put her arms around each of her cousins. She embraced both of them, enjoying the warmth she felt radiating towards her and the subtle scent of Shin's cologne. Her stomach grumbled and the brunette spoke again. "Why don't we go get some grub." Samarra laughs at her families antics, feeling a great sense of love and warmth from being home. "Don't worry bro, I won't tell our dad. But I've missed you too. Now let's get some breakfast!" Meanwhile downstairs Hiro was taking to his Father Aldrich Inari. "So father when are you gonna officially make me the leader of the Inari Family? I mean you have been training me for awhile." Hiro asked Aldrich. "By the way, I feel we should give some money over to Koma Inu's Magical Academy so they can expand their campus a bit." Hiro was leaning back in his chair as he said the last part. "Patience boy, good things come to those who wait." Aldrich laughs out, humored by his son's eagerness."Yes you have been training with me for some time, but there is a lot more to learn if you wish to run this family. Not to mention the skills necessary to take your spot as one of the kings diplomats. But I agree with your idea for the academy, perhaps after breakfast we can look over our current financial state and come up with an estimate as to how much would be needed for the increase in the schools size." Aldrich ponders as he places the last of the eggs onto a plate, completing the final touch to this mornings breakfast. It was always his favorite time of day when he is able to gather his family together to enjoy a delicious meal. "Hmm, on the subject of Koma Inu, Father what do you think Aether Cade, Samarra's Boyfriend? I haven't met him personally but I don't think he is the right person for her; not that I have a choice in who she dates." Hiro Said thinking on what he had heard about Dragon Gunfire. "I mean didn't he just end a war with Othrys? Won't that bring him several enemies? I don't think that will be good for Samarra...". "Yes I did hear that as well." Aldrich says, referencing the Othrys War. "But I had met him during my time helping the Toveri Alliance during the Shattered Dusk war...he seems like a rather reserved and quiet individual; a man of few words and expressions. But I have not spent enough time with him to make a valid judgement on his personality. But as far as strength he is a guild master, and seemed to hold his own during the war, so he must be strong." Aldrich says calmly as he joins his son at the table. A rather radiant and energetic girl can be seen entering through the sliding door of the of the dining room of the family's compound. "Mornin' Hiro! Good morning dad! What a wonderful breakfast father, I've always enjoyed starting off my day with your amazing cooking." Kalina says as she give her father a kiss on the cheek and grabs the pot of tea in the center of the table. Taking a seat and pouring herself a cup, she asks, "Where is everyone else? Sis should have arrived by now; and I know cousin Val came back last night." "Hmm at least Uncle Kage won't be upset too much then. And hey little sis aren't you gonna give me a hug? I always enjoy your hugs and you know that!" Hiro says making a silly pouting face just to tease his sis. "I believe she might be talking to our brother, but I'm not too sure; he usually gives her a hug upon her returning." "Sorry big bro!" Kalina laughs out, as she leaves her seat temporarily to give Hiro a hug above the shoulders in his chair. "Yeah, that sounds about right. It's always pretty cute how he makes sure to see her first, even if they just say each other, since they are part of the same guild." Kalina says as she takes a sip of her tea. Sounds of playful conversation could be hear approaching the door, drawing the attention of the mages at the table. Walking down the stairs with his sisters, Shin arrived on the ground floor and walked across the hall, finally reaching the end of it; near the door that leads to the dining room. Using his magnetism magic, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, causing the door to slide open. "Brother, dear! What a surprise! It's rare to see you at home, specially during this hour. Well, never mind, this is fantastic. I hope we can have a wonderful day with our family. Let's enjoy today for what it is; a celebration, a reunion" replies Shin walking towards the table as he pulled out three chairs from him and his lovely sisters to sit in. "What are we having today, father?" he asks Aldrich, as he sat down with an inquisitive look on his face. Turning back at Hiro, "No, brother. We will not discuss about that one party you had last week. It was a mess." Raising his hand once again, he gestured the doors behind him to close, after his sisters had entered the room. "My party it was your idea from the start brother, not to mention I only showed up because you said there would be women which there was none, you lying rascal" Hiro says grabbing his tea. Hiro then puts more sugar in his tea as he says, "and I believe we are having eggs don't you smell them?" "What party are you talking about?" Aldrich says with a stern and curious tone. Quickly distracted by Shin's question, he stammers, "Oh...uh, we are having cheese omelettes, bacon, greens, and earl grey tea. I can always whip something else up if you all are unsatisfied." Walking in, giving one armed hugs to her father, sister, and older brother, Samarra takes her seat next to Shin. "Don't worry father, I am sure we are all just thankful for the food you prepared. It is always delicious!" She then pours herself a cup of tea and surveys the room. Although she hadn't visited in a couple months, it seems like it was only yesterday. A comfortable warmth washed over her as she giggles out, "I must say, I agree with Shin. This is a celebration! A wonderful reunion!" Pouring himself a cup of tea with a half smile on his face, "I promised there would be women, otherwise you would not go. It was a dinner party, all of the respected families throughout Crocus were invited. It would be rude to say yes and then not show up." Shin continued as he sipped his tea. "Sugar is bad for your health. Besides, the entire point of drinking earl green tea is to help with digestion, prevention of heart diseases and weight loss. Nothing that extra sugar will help with", he added looking back at his father. "Do not worry. I did not let him be well, himself... throughout the party. Our name was on the line." "I appreciate that Shin, I apologize that I was unable to attend such party since I am assuming it was while I was away on business. I hope that the attending families enjoyed themselves?" He asks Shin, taking a sip of his tea and biting into his omelette. What a splendid idea that was, very proud of you Shin. I knew that after Samarra refused her spot as heir to the family, Shin was the likely next choice due to his well mannered persona and intelligent ways, both socially and academically. Sad that he refused it as well, leaving Hiro as the next option. But it seems that he is slowly on his way, so I won't have to worry when I retire. Seeing his chance for a joke, Aldrich continues, "Like you said, our name was on the line, and we wouldn't want a sour thought to come to mind when the Inari's are mentioned." Aldrich says while picking up a lemon and showcasing it to his children. The pun made him burst out laughing as children give a courtesy laugh, but look at him with a real mature sort of look. Aldrich didn't seem to mind, as he knew he could be silly around his family without judgement. Shin quickly moved his eyes and looked at Valarie, who was still standing. "Anything wrong?" he questioned raising his eyebrow. "No... it's nothing." The woman could have sworn that she had felt something. She couldn't describe it, so she chose not to speak of it. Valarie sat, her cheeky smile sliding back into her face as she piled bacon and kale inside of her omelette. "Uncle, did you make any coffee?" Valarie prefered coffee over tea, she claimed it was something about the leafy taste. Aldrich nods and gets up to grab the coffee that was brewing on the counter, placing the pot in front of Valarie. "Dad you know you don't have to attend all your business meetings. I could attend some of them in your place that way you could spend more time with the family." Hiro said smiling. Suddenly a small crimson lightning bolt passed by and then landed next to Aldrich. "Yes brother, you really should take a break some times." Kage said as he reformed from his lightning body. "Hello my neices and nephews". "Hello uncle Kage, nice to see you again!" Samarra said through a mouthful of egg. She quickly swallows and says, "You know dad is a workaholic, you would have to chain him to a post to keep him from working. But that is why we love you." She laughs, batting her eyelashes at her dad. "But it would be nice to see you around the compound a bit more, that way I could come home for dinner a bit more often." "Hello father." Valarie said, her cheerful attitude fading into a facade. After Samarra was done talking, she cut in. "That would be a great idea! We could have a formal dinner. Maybe you could even bring that boyfriend of yours." She nudged Samarra after that comment. "Shut uuuuupppp. He's not my boyfriend..." Samarra said bashfully, nudging her cousin back. "But that would be a great chance for you guys to meet him. His guild isn't too far from here either...I'm totally down for the idea!" "Ah! Uncle, Kage! How nice of you to join us! That's a nice idea, Val. You mean Aether, don't you? The gentleman with long hair, tattooed arm and a knack for punching people? How impressive. A family dinner then!" replies Shin, approving Samarra and Valarie's idea. "Valarie!" Kage says picking up his daughter. "How's my little princess doing?" he says nuzzling her face. "And that sounds like a good idea to me! And boyfriend?" He says looking at his niece. "Why haven't I heard of this young man??". "Because you can be overbearing... " Hiro mumbles to were only he and Shin can hear. "That sounds like a good idea; maybe Shin could invite his lover too??" Hiro seems not to want to look at his uncle. Valarie stood taking her plate with her and changed seats, to stay further away from her father. She sat down again and continued to eat, avoiding her father's gaze. Shin ate his breakfast quietly and refused to talk during the entire time. His face expressed his disinterest in the topic. While unlike him to behave in this particular, it was perfectly normal for someone to react that way given the circumstance. After finishing his breakfast, he got up and left his chair. "I guess I will see you guys today at 8 pm? Don't be late and don't worry about the food." Shin said, grabbing his coat and walking outside; after opening the door. "Bye Shin! And he isn't my boyfriend uncle Kage! We are just... getting to know each other a little bit better..." Samarra said, blushing at the admittance. "But ok, ok! After I finish breakfast I'll ask him if he wants to join us for dinner tonight, so then you all can meet him." She says as she plays with the kale on her plate. "Splendid! I would like to see Aether outside of a meeting room. Now I can get to know him a bit better. Maybe I'll break out some of the baby pictures? I know they are around here somewhere..." Aldrich says with a coy smile, earning him a slap on the arm from his embarrassed daughter. "Don't be so mean dad!" Kalina says. "Well I for one, am excited to meet the man that has you so enthralled." She says while clasping her hands next to her head, as if she is a princess dreaming of her one true love. Laughing at her sister's expression, Samarra gets up from the table as well to take her leave. "I will see you all later tonight, thanks for breakfast dad!" She says with a wave, as she leaves the common dining area. -- After twenty minutes or so of walking around the family compound, Samarra finally musters up the courage to pull out her lacrima phone. Dialing a number she had already committed to memory, she waits nervously as the dial tone rings. Don't worry Samarra, you got this. You are just inviting him to dinner. You guys have already talked about it, shouldn't be to hard. She thinks as she exhales heavily, only seconds before she hears the familiar voice on the other end. "Hello Samarra," started Aether. "To what do I owe the pleasure." He was excited to hear from her finally. "Hey Aether," She began, her voice a little shaky. "Um, so I am spending time with my family this weekend and the idea came up for a big family dinner tonight. And I know we talked about it a bit before, but would you, uh, want to join my family and I for dinner tonight?" Her eyes clench shut as she anxiously awaits his response. "Of course!" said Aether. "I'd be delighted to come. I'll finally get to meet your family." Breathing a sigh of relief, Samarra responds excitedly. "Yay! Well I can send you directions to our home later today. Dinner will be served at 8pm and my brother expects formal attire, just so you know. I am just going to apologize in advance for their behavior, I know they will somehow embarrass me." She laughs out nervously. "So I'll see you then?" "Of course," said Aether excitedly. "I'll see you then. Good thing I just got my suit back from the dry cleaner's." "Cool, I will see you then. Bye Aether." Samarra said, pressing the 'end call' button on her phone. With a goofy smile she eagerly thinks of the joy that will come tonight. Now what am I going to wear?! She thinks as she rushes off to her room to find the perfect gown for the evening. -- Hours later, the compound seemed almost unrecognizable, with it dressed with flowers, bright neon lights and exquisite art pieces. The fresh smell flowers combined with the scent of wine of oozed throughout the Inari house. However, that was not all, three violinists were hired to play songs throughout the party. The family dinner table was placed under the open night sky, so that the guests could enjoy and admire it's beauty. The rest of the house was similarly decorated, as if it was a bride being dressed on her wedding day. Valarie arrived in the dining hall before the rest of her family. She wore a short black dress with her deep chestnut hair pulled back into a side ponytail. She looked gorgeous, with a faint scent of roses stuck to her skin. She was barefoot and the flowers around her seemed to grow brighter just with her presence. Samarra quickly follows her cousins entrance, rather nervously fixing stray strands of her hair. Her dress was graced with a sweetheart neckline, hemmed with contrasting silver beading on the ruched bodice, and adorned with floral applique. The high-low style with a flowing train helped accentuate her curves, as she matched it with a pair of silver heels and a zircon necklace. Her hair was bangs were partially pinned back, leaving soft curls to fall upon a laced up back. Hiro walks in mumbling to himself. "Hmmmm if we do that we could easily get more then enough money to help out Koma Inu Magical Academy and help it expand..." He was wearing a red tuxedo with a black tie cast against a white undershirt. "Oh hi Valerie!" Aether walked up to the house. He was wearing the only nice clothes he owned. A white button up shirt, under a black blazer, and blue necktie. He wore his black slacks, and dress shoes as well. He walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Before the doorbell could finish ringing, it opened up to reveal a dark haired man in a fitted steel gray Italian suit with a matching gray tie against his white shirt. "Aether! We were expecting you! So nice to see you again! How are things at your guild?" Aldrich says in a cheerful manner. Behind him a brown haired girl, baring resemblance to Samarra, slightly waves and says, "Hi Aether, I don't know if you remember me, but i'm Kalina, Samarra's sister." "Hello Mr. Inari," said Aether shaking his hand. "My guild has been flourishing recently. We've been taking jobs directly issued from the government actually." Aether turned to Kalina after she addressed him. "Of course I remember you, I went to save you, remember." Aether wanted to be polite, and stay in the family's favor, so he didn't ask where Samarra was. Kalina smiles brightly, clasping her hands together in front of her as she nods her head. Aldrich places his hand on Aether's back, gesturing him to come in with a warm smile. "Come on son, the rest of the family is in the central courtyard. It is a pleasure to have you here! It is an honor to have the local guild master join my family for dinner." "Hmmmm he seems nice atleast" said Kage looking at the door where his brother and his neices were at. He was wearing a normal black Tuxedo. He seemed slightly aggravated though and a little depressed. "Thank you sir," said Aether, happy to have already been accepted by Samarra's father. Walking downstairs to welcome his guest and invite his family to the dinner table, Shin reached where his siblings were standing by walking at a relatively calm pace. Wearing a monastral blue suit with a thin white vertical pinstripe pattern running up the accentuating button up vest/waistcoat underneath. Single breasted, but with narrow notch lapels. This unusual detail, along with handmade buttonholes and elegant cuff links, give the garment away as refined. The shirt was a classic white, with a complimenting zaffre tie with subtle polka dots which was tied with an impeccable, four in hand knot. His pocket square was a tasteful lavender, softly adding a bit of color to this fitted attire. His outfit was further complimented by a pair of classic lace up, well polished black shoes and his hair which was presumably blow-dried and styled for a few minutes to achieve the slicked back-pompadour shape with an attractive matte finish; hinting the usage of an expensive styling product or two. He walked towards Aether and greeted him. "You must be Mr. Cade! It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Shin Inari but please call me Shin." The greeting was followed by him buttoning up one of his buttons on his suits and offering Aether a polite handshake. "Thank you," said Aether shaking Shin's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." "Enough of these formal introductions, we can surely learn about one another while we share this delicious feast together!" Aldrich shouts as he gestures towards the table, taking his spot at the head. The table was decorated with dishes for the evening, with beef wellington and red wine as the main attraction. "I agree dad, reminds me of the good ol' times when we would share fun stories over dinner when we were younger." Samarra said with a bright smile as she took he seat, gesturing for Aether to take the one next to her. Aether couldn't help it as a large smile crept onto his face. He walked over to the table, and stood next to Samarra. "Hello Samarra, it's wonderful to see you again." A bouquet of flowers the color of the rainbow suddenly formed out of his hand as he presented them to her. She blushed at the gesture. "While I do love a good gentle show of affection between two people," Hiro says walking over towards his family and Aether. "I would really like to dig into the delicious food that has been prepared. Hello Aether, I am Samarra's older brother Hiro". "And I am her cousin, Val.. You're one attractive man Aether, I can see why she swooped you up." Valarie winked, greeting Dragon Gunfire's guild master. She snatched the bouquet of rainbow flowers out of his hand and sniffed them. "Mmm.. These are lovely!" Aether was taken aback by Valerie's remark, evident by him immediately blushing a crimson red, but after Valerie took his flowers that emotion immediately subsided. He managed to keep his calm however. "Those are for Samarra," he said, holding out his hand. Hiro giggles at his cousin. "Val please don't flirt with your cousin's boyfriend. It's unpolite towards him and your sis. Not that you were, just everyone to take note of such things." Hiro said patting his cousin's head. "Sorry about that Mr. Dragon Gun, Val is kinda easily attracted to men with great magic". "Besides beautiful things are meant to be shared right?" Samarra smiles and puts her hand gently into Aethers to pull him into the seat beside her. Aether smiled to Samarra and sat down. He kissed her on the cheek. "Lovely!" Aldrich says from his spot at the head of the table. "Now that we are all here for a feast, who would like to hear a story? I always find that a rousing story is a good way to help digest food." He says with a hearty laugh as he takes a sip of his wine. "Brother, how about the story of our family's history we got told when we were younger?" Kage says sitting next to his brother. "Oh, about great great grandpa Alden? That one is by far my favorite!" Aldrich says with a raise of his glass to his brother for his wonderful suggestion. "Well children, you see long ago there lived a man who's power was derived from the first ever users of magic, the Warlocks. This man was known as Dagrim, or The Immortal One, and because of his vast power he obtained eternal life by experimenting with taboos placed on magic. Rumor has it that he went mad and began killing innocent lives wherever he went, just out of pure joy and humor for the fragility of human life, but no one really knows the real reason. But because of all the blood on his hands, a group of powerful warlocks, one of those being our ancestor Alden Inari, vowed to seal him away and put to rest all the immoral deeds done by Dagrim." Aldrich paused to take another sip of his wine, as he looked at the awed expressions of his company. "I am sure you guys are familiar with what the group came to be know as...these five mages were crowned as The Sentinels. Now Great Great Grandpa Alden was one of the Sentinels who suggested the creations of a special class of human to become 'supernatural hunters', so to speak, that would prevent any non-human from obtaining such power again by any means necessary. It's rumored that these hunters died out over time after exterminating a great deal of supernatural beings in the past, and it seems as if the seal put on The Immortal One has yet to be broken, so you could say that without our Great Great Grandfather and the rest of the Sentinels the world could have become a vastly different place! Now how's that for a story!" Aldrich laughs out. Shin taking a sip of his wine, smiled as his father told them all their family story. However, he covered his mouth with a handkerchief and coughed a little by the mention of 'Hunters'; who his father thought were extinct. "My apologies. Something got stuck in my throat" he says, clearing his throat. "That is a great story! How come you've never told me that one before, father?" "That was a very interesting story Mr. Inari," said Aether, politely clapping. "You're lineage sounds most intriguing, and your ancestors very powerful." "Heh, well our lineage is always filled with strong mages; especially this current generation. What's your family like, young boy?" Kage said taking a sip of alcohol. "I mean, from what I've heard, your family has had several Dragon Slayers in it?". "That is true," began Aether. "Back when my guild was founded, our family name was Peregrine. Since the Cade family name was adopted, every man in my family has been trained by the Plasma Dragon, Plasmius. It's strange actually, over 300 years of existence, but never had a woman been granted an audience with Plasmius." "You make it sound as if you were a women who was granted this honor..." Samarra said jokingly, pointing out the odd way he phrased his statement. Her remark earning a giggle from her sister. "But I know your family is full of strong mages as well. I doubt we would be where we are if it weren't for the help from the generation before us." She said giving a cheesy smile to her father and uncle. "Yes how about a toast to the previous generations which helped to build all of us!" Hiro Said raising his glass. "I mean we are nothing without our ancestors are we not". "I cannot agree more with you, brother. You are being awfully veracious today. Let's drink to that. To our ancestors!" Shin exclaimed in happiness, with a small giggle on his face as he raised his glass. Valarie politely joining in the cheer, although she was quiet throughout the whole discussion. The topic of magic wasn't one that particularly interested her, it was one That made her feel alone. "Cheers to the Inaris. Cheers to The Sentinels." The woman said, clicking her glass against Shin's. "Cheers," said Aether, although his heart was clearly not in it. As he began to move his drink closer to his mouth his body began to quiver. He thought back to his grandfather and that fateful day. His eyes turned red without him noticing. After clicking his glass against his cousin's, Shin noticed the change in Aether's body language and facial expressions. "You okay, Aether?" Shin questioned immediately, reacting to this sudden change. The man was in clear distress; though it wasn't clear if it was purely emotional. Putting down his glass, he turned to Samarra. "Is he alright? Something wrong?" he further inquired with a worried look on his face as he thought the man was about to have an emotional breakdown. "I don't know, it looks like his darker side Erebus may be coming through, but he usually has better control than this..." Samarra whispered back to her brother. Turning to the man next to her, "Aether, are you ok? Sorry if we upset you, but your eyes are turning red..." Aether's eyes suddenly turned back to normal, and he stopped quivering. "I'm sorry, it's just, I was thinking about my grandfather... And Saul." Aether let out a weary breath and he drank from his glass. He wished he had Winters. Whenever Aether felt stressed he often petted him relieve it. Valarie snorted. "Nothing can be wrong if you're in the great Inari house. We have all this amazing magic. We're so powerful because of our ancestors!" She was done with her family. Bitter couldn't even describe how she felt. All of her family were powerful mages, and she was just the black sheep. "No need for the rancorous remarks Valarie. I know you are upset about the fact that you have not come into your skills with lightning and summoning magic, but your father was a late bloomer as well." Aldrich says with a slight elbow to his brothers arm, laughing a bit. "But the power of our ancestors does come from the type of magic we are akin to. It comes from your own magical energy and the strong will to protect those you love. That will give you all the strength you need to conquer any challenge. Those beliefs are the greatest gift we could have received from those before us. And I see that within you Valarie, so don't be discouraged or think less of your power. I see that strength in everyone here." Aldrich says, a sympathetic, yet proud, smile painted across his face. "Aether," he had heard in his head. "It's William. You're needed at the guild. I know you're out, but it's an emergency. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important." "Understood," said Aether. "I'm sorry, but something just came up. I have to go now." He wore a solemn expression on his face. Samarra looked at him with concern, a bit saddened by the prospect of Aether leaving, but knew it must be important. "I'll walk you out. I will be back shortly." She says to her family as the both of them stand up to exit the dining room. As the two walk towards the gate Samarra turns with a soft smile to say, "I'm really glad you came Aether, thank you so much. I'm sad that you have to leave so soon though, is everything ok?" Her arm gently wrapping around his as their bodies stay close during their stroll. "Yes, it's just a family issue," said Aether, hesitating before he said the word family. "I don't have all the details now, but I'll know the full extant of the dilemma when I return to Nidavellir." He stopped walking when he was near the exit. "I'm glad as well. That you asked me to come here, however brief it might have been. I truly appreciate you inviting me, and giving me the chance to meet your family. They seem like wonderful people." "Well I hope it turns out ok, I am here if you need me. I hope I get to see you again soon..." Samarra says softly as she gazes up into the eyes of the man before her with flushed cheeks. Aether leaned forward, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you again soon." He removed his glove, revealing a tattoo of a magic circle, and summoned Winters, his wyvern. He mounted his steed, and flew off into the night. "Wasn't that something? He should really fire his secretary; if he has one. Maaaan, he just left you hanging there, didn't he?" Shin says to Samarra teasing her, as he walked towards her; being only a mere feet away from her. "Let me take a wild guess, you're going to head up---and...umm, let me use my psychic powers!" he said playfully placing his index finger on the temple of his head, "Pull your hair up and get a glass of bourbon or maybe you'll just hit the entire bottle". Samarra turns around to her brother, a coy smile plagued across her face and she punches him lightly in the arm. "No need to rub it in bro! And actually I may just do that. Help settle the unsatisfied nerves running through my body," Samarra laughs out. "Care to join me? I would like to say thank you for putting this whole thing together after all. You truly are amazing, you know that?" She smiles fondly at her brother, always finding herself at ease in his presence. "Oi!" he exclaimed turning towards his sister as she punched him lightly. He gave a light shrug and smiled, "Well, it's in my nature. Meh, let me get the ginger ale so I have something to drink as we get into your strange 'Drunken Master: Samarra Edition' mode. You go ahead, I'll join after I take care of things at the table and make sure our dear uncle doesn't get his 'chemical on' at the dinner table". "I do have to go back to the guild tomorrow, I don't want to be hungover!" She calls out as her brother walks away, a slight laugh as she knows that their antics together always lead her to drinking a bit more then she should. But what's a bad headache the next day, when she gets to spend some quality time with her brother? She maneuvers her way through the halls of the main Inari household, finding her way to the so called "entertainment room", as her dad likes to say. It was a rather open space, reserved for tables or large groups to reside in for banquets the like, with a small bar in the corner next to an easy passage to the kitchen. She walks behind the bar counter, flipping on the overhead lights to give the bar a soft glow in the otherwise natural lit room, and pulls out a bottle of 12 year scotch from beneath the counter. A glass and two frozen stones accompany the bottle as she pours two fingers meat. She slips off her shoes, sighing at the relief, as she takes a sip of her drink and walks around to sit in the inlet of the nearby window. She gazes up at the darkening sky, alive with the colors of the setting sun, and gets lost in the thoughts of the nights events and past moments with the man whom she invited. She let go another heavy sigh as her nerves settled, but gave way to her conflicted heart on the matter. After wrapping up the family dinner and preventing their eccentric uncle from creating a scene, Shin sighed; walking into the kitchen and towards the fridge, to grab a few cans of ginger ale and a box of ice-cream. A few moments later, he carefully walked down halls to reach the entertainment room, making sure that he doesn't drop anything. His refusal to drink alcohol and strong spirits was something he knew would lead to a mass social stigma and as such, he would always "put up an act" to consume spirits like champagne and beer in public while he was really sipping pineapple flavored ginger ale; something only his sister was aware of. Stepping into the room he turned his attention to his sister, who was by the window, sipping her fine scotch and perhaps star gazing. Without disturbing her, he placed rest of the soda cans and the ice cream on the counter top of the bar and grabbed a random tumbler glass as he opened the small tab on the soda-can and poured all of it's content in the glass. Taking a small sip from the glass, he walks towards his sister. "Hey, Mona Lisa! Wherefore art thee so gloomy? Between me and thee? Distaff art anon did allow to smileth. Heh!" he exclaimed looked at his sister; teasing her. "Wonderful night, no?" he further interrogated whilst having a cheeky smile on his face. Samarra turned her head at her brother's exclaim, sending a radiating smile at his cheerful demeanor. "It is quite the lovely night outside," She begins, as she glances at the ice cream laying on the counter top, the smile morphing into one of nostalgic elation. "I see you grabbed some ice cream for us? It better be cookie dough!" Her body springing up to first give her brother a quick hug before skipping over to the ice cream. Setting her glass aside for a moment she pulls out two bowls and begins scooping the delectable treat into its new home. Her mind settles back on her previous thoughts, becoming heavy with her contemplation. Finishing off the final scoop she stares at her masterpiece through distant glazed eyes. "Hey Shin," Her words soft a steady. "can I confess something to you..? I don't know if I like Aether... I mean he is a really good guy, and we have a good understanding with one another, but there's just...there's just no spark, ya know? I mean I have tried to push through it, calling this on his nerves perhaps, but even up until now...I just...I just don't know what to do..." She sighs heavily. Category:Lady Komainu Category:SorrowJeff Category:Inari family Category:Roleplay